


Ручка

by AVO_Cor



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVO_Cor/pseuds/AVO_Cor
Summary: Рейстлин с чернильной ручкой + спина Даламара





	Ручка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pen](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/368916) by DevilCherry. 



> Работа с ЗФБ 2018 в команде WTF DragonLance 2018

— Рейстлин… Что ты делаешь? — с подозрением в голосе поинтересовался Даламар у своего шалафи, который словно ниоткуда появился позади эльфа и задрал вверх плащ и рубаху своего ученика, оголив тому спину.

Рейстлин не ответил. Он просто шикнул на ученика, чтобы тот вел себя тихо, и начал медленно водить по чувствительной коже Даламара каким-то острым предметом.

Даламар чувствовал, как Рейстлин перемещает это нечто по его спине. Темный эльф ума не мог приложить, что делает его слегка сумасшедший шалафи. Он просто ждал, когда тот закончит.

Пару мгновений спустя Рейстлин отнял странный предмет от спины Даламара и отступил, с усмешкой любуясь своей работой.

— Я закончил, мой дорогой ученик, — произнес он.

Даламар повернулся лицом к Рейстлину и посмотрел вопросительно.  
— Что именно закончил? — поинтересовался он, а потом заметил, что в руке Рейстлин держит чернильную ручку. Он изогнул бровь.

— Только не говори, что ты… — предупреждающе начал он.

Усмешка Рейстлина стала еще шире.

Взгляд Даламара забегал по сторонам, и он кинулся искать зеркало. Ближайшее нашлось в библиотеке. Он повернулся спиной к зеркалу и взглянул поверх плеча, чтобы узнать, что сделал Рейстлин с его бедной спиной.

Его щеки окрасились румянцем, а глаза округлились.

На его пояснице большими буквами было выведено: Собственность Рейстлина Маджере. А под текстом была стрелка, указывающая вниз…

Рейстлин, который последовал за учеником, обнял Даламара за талию и прошептал ему на ухо:  
— Не дергайся, я использовал несмываемые чернила.

Даламар только вздохнул, признавая поражение.

 

© DevilCherry  
Перевод AVO Cor  
13.10.2017  
Ровно


End file.
